Un amor real
by michiru tsukino
Summary: era un Amor prohibido, no había esperanza De que serian felices en el Futuro, Pero un Suceso cambiaría sus Vidas Para Siempre ...
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: Hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic y será de los príncipes Serena y Endymion espero que les gustes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

Un Amor Real

En el milenio de plata existían muchos reinos en los diferentes planetas del sistema solar. Pero uno no se encontraba en un planeta, se encontraba en la luna. El satélite natural de la Tierra, pero aúna así los habitantes de la luna y la tierra tenía totalmente prohibido tener el más mínimo contacto por un mal entendido sucedido hace algunos años.

En la tierra:

—Padre ya le dije que yo no quiero casarme Beryl, ¡no la amo! — decía el joven príncipe Endymion , ya era todo un hombre, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello negro como las noches sin estrella , era muy alto, más que el padre ,el media 1.90 m.

—Lo sé hijo, pero así lo desea tu madre— respondió más calmado dándole una palmada en su hombro. Su padre el rey zafiro tenía el cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hijo.

—¿! Cuantas veces debo decirle que ella no es mi madre ¡? — Dijo gritando como loco

—! No me levantes la voz ¡—Estaba muy enojado con su hijo, él jamás le levantaba la voz y aquello no se podía quedar así, tomo un poco de aire y llamó a un guardia que se encontraba en la sala en la sala —lleva a mi hijo a su cuarto y vigila que no salga

El guardia hiso una reverencia y se dirigió al príncipe, sin decir ni una los dos se retiraron de la sala

En la luna:

—Hija decía la reina mientras buscaba con su mira a su único tesoro .La reina era una mujer muy reservada y cariñosa, tenía el cabello color plateado y unos hermosos ojos azules claros

—Acá estoy madre — le decía una hermosa joven princesa de 1.50m de altura de un cabello dorado y unos hermosos ojos celestes, ella se llamaba serenity pero todos le decían princesa serena

—Hija te tengo una mala noticia— le decía le peliplata

— ¿Qué cosa madre? —algo preocupada

—Serena, —suspiro—Me temo que no podrás ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa venus ya que ese día tenemos una reunión con los reyes del planeta Kinmoku

—Pero madre yo le dije a venus que no faltaría por ningún motivo, por favor

—Hija me temo que no, asique envíale una carta a la princesa venus avisándole que no iras—diciendo esto la reina se retiró hacia la sala principal

La princesa venus es la mejor amiga de la princesa serena, así que se sentía muy mal por no asistir a su cumpleaños número 15

En el planeta venus:

La princesa venus estaba recibiendo una carta de su mejor amiga, ella era rubia con ojos azules, realmente era digna de ser la diosa del amor. Al abrirla pudo ver que el motivo de la carta era que su mejor amiga, la princesa de la luna no podría asistir a su cumpleaños ya que tenía unos asuntos en el castillo.

Venus se sentía agobiada ya que desde hace mucho que estaba planificando la fiesta junto a su amiga,

¿Qué haré ahora?—pensó la hermosa joven mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo—y ahora también me sobra una invitación… ¡ay qué voy a hacer!…. de repente se lo pasó una idea a la cabeza— ¡ay ya sé! invitaré al príncipe Endymion, hace mucho que no lo invito a mi cumpleaños, ya que se encontraba serena y no podía desobedecer las leyes de la Tierra y la Luna—ante aquel pensamiento la rubia salto de la cama en cual se encontraba llorando y comenzó a escribir la carta a su viejo amigo .

Sin saber que esa carta cambiaría el destino de Serena y Endymion …..

Continuara …

!Hola¡ acá yo de nuevo XD como les decía este el mi primer fic

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga naiara moon que me alentó para que escribiera un fic y también me ayudó en la ortografía e inspiración

¿Se que es algo corto pero espero que me digan que tal va mi historia?

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo

Bueno espero sus reviews por favor

**:D adiós! nos vemos **


	2. ¡prepárense para la fiesta!

Notas del autor: ! Hola ¡ estoy muy feliz por los comentarios que me han dejado . Muchísimas gracias a tod s por apóyame en mi primer fic

Lamento la demora pero ustedes sabrán que estas fechas son muy activas XD

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste:

Un amor real

Sin saber que esa carta cambiaría el destino de Serena y Endymion …..

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Tierra: **

Un hermoso príncipe se encontrada recostado en su habitación mirando hacía el techo, a la vez que sentía en su interior una sensación de paz, por el silencio tan acogedor de la noche.

—**«¿Que haré para convencer a mi padre?» **—pensaba el pelinegro mientras se levantaba delicadamente de su acogedora cama, para dirigirse a la mini terraza que había en su habitación —**que hermosa esta la luna esta noche**—murmuró fijando su mirada en la grande esfera. Él siempre admiraba el cielo por las noches. Sentía como si alguien lo llamaba desde aquel satélite natural— **¿Por qué tendré este sentimiento?**—seguía murmurando mientras que unas de sus manos se encontraba en el centro de su pecho y su vista aun estaba perdida en el cielo —**siento como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasar.**

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación sacó por completo al príncipe de sus pensamientos en cuales se estaba hundiendo.

—**Joven príncipe, su padre lo busca**—se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado de la puerta —**dice que lo espera en su habitación ****—**diciendo esto se escucharon unos pasos que anunciaban al pelinegro que el guardia ya se había retirado.

El pelinegro se preguntaba por qué su padre querría hablar con él.** —** **¿Será por lo qué le dije hace un rato? ¿Acaso me perdonara por haber ofendido a su esposa? ¿O seguirá enojado y quiere darme un castigo peor?****—** Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Pero solo había una forma de averiguar que era lo que su padre le quería decir, era ir a la habitación y sacarse todas esas suposiciones falsas que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

En el momento que llegó dio un ligero golpe en la gran puerta anunciando su llegada, y esperó a que su padre le diese el permiso para poder pasar, después de unos segundos de espera la puerta se abrió dejando que el pelinegro entrara.

Una vez dentro diviso una carta sobre una mesita de noche que decía ''_**Para el príncipe Endymion. De la princesa Venus **_''

Era su amiga de la infancia, la niña que conoció cuando había ido a venus junto a su padre para resolver unos asuntos, desde ese día se hicieron muy amigos, Venus era cuatro años menor que él, ella solía hacer muchas fiestas, pero nunca lo había invitado, y con el paso del tiempo ya casi ni se hablaban. Hacía demasiados años que no se veían.

—**Ten, esto es para ti**—dijo el rey tomando la carta y depositándola en las manos de su hijo —**me tome la molestia de leerla por ti, venus dice que quiere que tú asistas a su cumpleaños****—**al escuchar eso el no lo podía creer, su amiga por fin lo había invitado a una de sus fiestas,** —****y lo estuve pensando…creo que deberías ir**—murmuró él rey. Por más que él trataba de ser firme con su hijo, no podía, es el único recuerdo que le queda de la única mujer que verdaderamente ha amado,

—**Padre… ¿habla en serio?** —Pregunto el príncipe muy dudoso, él ya estaba acostumbrado a que él lo perdonara en todo… pero esta vez había hablado de su ''madre'', la mujer que su padre ama...

—**Sí, ahora puedes retirarte, y también no es necesario que sigas encerrado en tu habitación.**

—**Muchas gracias padre****— **diciendo esto se retiró de la habitación para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Una vez adentró, se sentó en su sillón favorito que pertenecía a su verdadera madre, era rojo intenso y muy acogedor, ya acomodado en el gran sillón comenzó a leer la carta que traía en sus manos

_Querido príncipe Endymion:_

_Espero que aún te acuerdes de mí, sé que no hemos hablado durante el último tiempo por nuestros compromisos y tampoco te he invitado a ninguna de mis fiestas, pero me gustaría que asistieras a mi cumpleaños número quince, comprenderé si no puedes hacerlo por algún motivo, solo espero verte de nuevo y juntarnos como las últimas veces lo hemos hecho._

_Con cariño la princesa de venus _

**Unas semanas después: **

En venus:

—**Ya dije que las comidas van en esa mesa, y los refrescos en la de allá****—**decía una rubia muy nerviosa mientras caminaba por la enorme sala, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar ya que pronto comenzaría su fiesta.

—**Princesa por favor tranquilícese y valla a terminar de arreglarse a su alcoba, ya que los invitados no tardan en llegar****—**decía uno de sus guardias.

**—****Ay está bien…creo que tienes razón****—**suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez dentro tomó una larga ducha, se maquilló con un tono natural y se peinó recogiendo su cabello en forma de tupe y dejando caer unos rizos rebeldes sobre su rostro, al terminar de peinarse se puso su vestido favorito, era entallado con unas tiras de seda que salían de sus hombros, y que contaba con una muy fina tela transparente que caía en cascada desde su cintura hacia el suelo.

En la luna:

**—****Majestad vengo desde el planeta Kinmoku para comunicarle que lamentablemente los reyes cancelaron su visita a la luna, ya que surgió un imprevisto y hasta que no lo solucionen no podrán salir del planeta ****—**le decía un joven mensajero a la reina mientras que este se encontraba haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—**Ya veo…muchas gracias por el comunicado ya puede retirarse por favor**

—**Con su permiso****—**dijo el joven mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, al abrir la puerta una joven princesa cayó bruscamente al suelo provocando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—**Em…e…yo…estaba…****—**no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa ya que la habían pillado en su travesura **—****yo solo estaba pasando por aquí jejeje no piensen mal de mí ****—**respondió con una risa muy poco convincente, por otra parte su madre no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, mientras que el joven estaba tratando da aguantar la risa para no ser descortés delante de la realeza.

—**Bueno yo me retiro** —dijo el joven mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a madre e hija solas con un incómodo silencio.

Hasta que su madre decidió romper ese incomodo silencio **—****Hija no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más** **—**habló la reina con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba lentamente en su rostro.

**Como tú digas madre****—**más calmada a ver la expresión de la peli plata.

—**Bueno hija como tú ya oíste no es necesario que te lo explique, asique anda arreglarte que la fiesta de venus no tarda en comenzar**

**¿¡Hablas enserio madre!?**** —**La reina asintió **—****¡gracias!**

La joven princesa fue a su cuarto. Una vez que entró abrió su gran armario y sacó el vestido que venus había elegido para que sus invitadas usaran, era entallado hasta los muslos, y luego caía en cascada, con un muy pequeño escote, el de ella era color blanco. Se puso un poco de lápiz labial y se peinó con sus característicos chonguitos.

En venus:

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban es su fiesta, el príncipe Endymion estaba acompañado de sus cuatro generales.

—**Con ustedes, la princesa venus****—**todos los invitados aplaudieron.

Y así la joven princesa apareció descendiendo lentamente las escaleras, al estar en la plataforma de baile ella dio un pequeño discurso;

—**Muchas gracias por asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que se diviertan y por supuesto que también me hayan traído muchos regalos****—**ante aquel comentario, todos rieron

En las afueras del castillo se encontraba Serena corriendo hacia adentro del palacio para no llegar tan tarde.

Al llegar a la inmensa puerta esta se abrió he hizo que la joven callera fuertemente al piso.

—**Ay dios por favor discúlpame ¿Estás bien?**** —**Dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla.

—**Descuida estoy bien, no te preocupes****—**mientras se tocaba la cabeza en señal de dolor, levantó su mano para que él la ayudara.

Al tocarse los dos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorría por todo su cuerpo, la joven rápidamente alzó su mirada y pudo distinguir los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse, estaban completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Continuara...

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Como ven este capítulo es más largo que el otro.**

**Y quiero nuevamente pedirles disculpa por mi demora pero no volverá a pasar porque yo aun estoy de vacaciones y ya acabo el año nuevo y navidad asique podré escribir más tranquila **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me están apoyado, sobre todo a ****naiara moon, ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

**Si ven algún error díganmelo en los comentarios para saber cómo puedo seguir mejorando con mi primer fic ;) **

**¡!Bay no vemos¡**


	3. ¿¡problemas?

**Un amor real**

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse, estaban completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— **¿Quién eres tú?**—preguntó el pelinegro con voz temblorosa.

— **Soy…soy Serenity**— Los dos se levantaron del suelo.

— **Mucho gusto yo soy Endymion…veo que vienes al cumpleaños de venus «que tonto soy, pues claro que viene al cumpleaños de venus»**

— **Si…es que ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas**— bajó la vista hacia el suelo, ya que esos ojos zafiros la ponían nerviosa.

—**Ya veo…e…oye voy a ir a dar una vuelta por las afueras del palacio, ya que adentro hay mucho ruido**— se detuvo un momento para pensar**—****¿te gustaría acompañarme?**— Ante esta pregunta serena levantó su vista con cara de asombro. Endymion se arrepintió por haber sido tan impulsivo**—bueno si no quieres te entiendo…disculpa, adiós—** comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, él no solía hablar mucho con las mujeres, pero ella tenía algo especial, que no sabía descifrar, y que deseaba estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.

— **No espere**—lo tomó del brazo—**no hay problema**— se sonrojó—**sí, quiero ir a caminar con usted,**

—**Gracias**—le sonrió —**pero por favor no me trate de usted**—la joven asintió

Comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

—**«¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? No quiero faltar al cumpleaños de venus, pero Endymion me hace sentir algo especial, él es diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido, sus ojos zafiros son tan acogedores, ¡ay no sé lo que me está pasando¡»** —pensó la joven.

—**Disculpa…**—le tocó el hombro— **¿ocurre algo malo?**

—**En nada **—sonrió —**y dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?**—Dij**o**rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

—**Bueno…**—pensó unos segundos en su respuesta—**me** **gusta leer ¿y a ti?**

—**Me gusta mucho patinar**—dijo sin dudarlo y con una hermosa sonrisa—me relaja.

Y así comenzaron a platicar, nos les importaba nada más que ellos dos, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni la fiesta, eran solo ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Disculpa**—preguntó la joven Venus a uno de los guardias de la tierra—**¿Sabes dónde está Endymion?**

—**Salió a tomar aire**—murmuróMalachite sin siquiera mirarla. Él era muy alto, con pelo plateado hasta la cintura y con ojos azules muy claros —**dijo que no tardaba.**

—**Gracias**—Venus se sonrojó, ella solía ser muy alegre y con mucha personalidad, pero aquel joven la hacía sentir tímida

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a una hermosa pileta con forma de corazón, era de tres fuente, el agua descendía lentamente a la plata mas grande, a los costados habían hermosos arboles de zakura, los pétalos caían con el sube viento causando un habiente muy romántico.

—**Qué hermoso**—susurró el pelinegro.

—**Sí que lo es**—se sonrojó —**Yo y venus solíamos venir aquí cuando éramos pequeñas, era nuestro escondite de todos los problemas.**

Endymion la tomó mano, lo que causó una gran sorpresa en la joven, por lo que a paso lento la llevó hasta la pileta, se sentó y ella lo imitó en el acto.

— ¿**Sabes? Hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida… ¿no crees?**

La rubia sonrió y asintió.

— **¿Aun no me dices de dónde eres?**

El pelinegro estalló en risa

— **¿Acaso mi nombre no lo dice todo?** —La rubia negó con un suave moviente de la cabeza, estaba sorprendida por la reacción del joven—**valla parece que para ser un príncipe veo que no soy muy famoso.**

— **¿Eres un príncipe?**

—**Si…soy el príncipe de la tierra**

Serena se quedó helada.

—**« ¿¡acabo de tocar a alguien del planeta tierra!?¿¡Y ese alguien es el príncipe!?**Pensó la joven mientras su rostro ya no tenía el color de siempre, sino un tono blanco pudiendo notarse su palidez —**«ay dios…si alguien se entera de esto estaremos en graves problemas»**

— **¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?**Se preocupó al notar la palidez de la chica, por lo que extendió su mano y la puso en la mejilla de la chica pudiendo sentir su piel debajo de su mano.

— **¡Suéltame!**—gritó mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, llevando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, en donde hace poco la tenía el pelinegro, pudiendo sentir una hermosa calidez sobre su piel —**por favor no lo hagas más, no vuelvas a tocarme.**

Endymion no entendía porque ella había reaccionado de esa manera.

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

—**Porque está prohibido****—**dijo casi sin aliento.

— **¿Prohibido?** —preguntó dudoso.

—**Si—**suspiró**—tu eres de la tierra y yo soy de la luna.**

— **¿E…eres de la luna? —su voz era entrecortada.**

—**Si…Endymion…****—**sacó un medallón en forma de estrella color dorado, estaba sujeto de un fino hilo. Ella se dirigió lentamente hacia el príncipe y le tomó la mano, el simple contacto hacía que los dos se estremecieran, que sintieran esa calidez que jamás habían sentido con nadie, ella depósito el medallón en la mano del joven**—Quiero que te lo quedes.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Es un regalo de mi padre, él me dijo que se lo diera a una persona especial, y esa persona eres tú.**

—**No puedo aceptarlo.**

—**Sí, si puedes, por favor—**El pelinegro abrió el medallón y una música muy melancólica inundó el lugar, era muy triste, pero a la misma vez muy bella**—adiós…**

Sin decir ni una palabras más, corrió mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, quería escapar, desaparecer del mundo, Endymion la hacía sentir ese amor que le faltaba, a pesar de que su madre siempre era muy buena con ella, nunca tenía tiempo, y ya que su padre murió cuando ella nació, se sentía muy sola, no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía fallarle a Venus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Venus estaba preocupada, Endymion había salido al inicio de la fiesta y aun no volvía, tenía miedo de que le haya pasado algo o simplemente no le gustó la fiesta y decidió irse, por otra parte estaba encantada con Malachite, él tenía algo especial, pero era muy serio. La princesa trató de ser amable con él, pero ni siquiera la había en cuenta. Se sentía muy frustrada, pero aun así ella sentía el deseo de que él le tomara atención. Finalmente decido acercarse a él, no solo para hablarle, sino que también para saber noticias sobre su amigo desaparecido.

—**Malachite ¿por qué Endymion no ha regresado?****—**Dijo Venus con tono preocupante.

—**No lo sé****—**respondió arrogante como siempre.

—**¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?****—**Malachite se retiró hacía la puerta sin dar respuesta**—Creo que eso es un sí—**él peli plata se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, esta se abrió de golpe y se asomó una figura femenina de cabellera dorada con la respiración entrecortada, y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Todos se voltearon a ver a la chica y comenzaron a murmurar**—¡¿Serena qué haces acá!?****—**Venus saltó de alegría y la abrazó, pero de inmediato se alejó un poco de ella sin deshacer el abrazo al recordarse de su apariencia — ¿**Sere, qué te pasó?****—**Murmuró en la oreja para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

—**Amiga no te preocupes estoy bien…—**se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras seguían abrazadas**—Venus te quiero pedir disculpa por dos cosas.**

—**¿Dos cosas?****—**La miró extrañada, pues no entendía nada.

—**Así es, la primera por llegar tarde a tu fiesta… y la segunda…—**se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos **—de que olvide traerte un regalo.**

Las dos se echaron a reír, pase lo que pase ellas siempre serán las mejores amigas, se abrazaron nuevamente, pero esta vez la puerta se volvió a abrir sacando a las dos de sus alegrías, miraron a ver quién era el nuevo intruso.

—**Endymion….—**murmuró serena.

A Venus le pareció extraño, ¿Cómo era que su amiga sabía qué él era Endymion?, si todos los registros de la tierra que se encontraban en la luna, fueron saqueados por el rey zafiro después de la muerte de Naomi. Esto era muy raro. Estaba muy confundida, asique prefirió preguntar y así salir de dudas.

—**¿Cómo es que sabes quién es?****—**Serena se alarmó ante la pregunta, si le decía que había estado hablando con el probablemente los demás escucharías y estaría en problemas, pero aun así, se lo contaría en otro momento que sabía que su amiga no diría nada.

—**Luego te lo diré. Ahora debo ir al baño, me mojaré la cara**—le sonrió y Venus asintió con un suave movimiento con la cabeza.

No quería seguir vendo a Endymion, ya que si lo hacia se tiraría a sus brazos y le daría un beso, sin impórtale lo demás, ni las leyes, ni nada de este mundo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente cuando sintió a alguien le tomaba la mano para impedirle caminar, se volteó rápidamente a ver quién era, pero antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar un grito se escuchó en la sala.

—**Príncipe Endymion aléjese de ella inmediatamente—**él era zoycite, uno de los guardianes de Endymion, con un largo cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verdes.

Rápidamente comenzaron a aumentar los rumores en la sala, ya no parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños, sino una gran obra teatral. Los cuatro guardianes se acercaron a Endymion y lo separaron de la princesa de la luna.

—**Señor es mejor que nos vallamos de este lugar.**

—**Está bien—**el pelinegro se soltó del agarre de los generales y se dirigió a venus**—disculpa por los problemas que cause en tu fiesta****—**lo dijo con un mirada sincera, miró a serena que aun no salía de shock que le había ocasionado todo esto, se puso muy triste ya que aseguró que esto no se volvería a repetir, por lo tanto jamás la volvería a ver**—«adiós mi princesita de la luna, mi conejito…»**

Endymion Salió del castillo custodiado por sus guardianes, la gente se había quedado muda, nadie hablaba, la obra teatral se había convertido en un desierto, en donde todo era arena y sentías como tú cuerpo se desfallecía por la sequía.

—**¡Que comience la fiesta!****—**una rubia gritó a todo pulmón, todos se asustaron, incluso serena que aun estaba en shock. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y en la pista de baile se posaron muchas parejas que comenzaban a bailar, parecía que de un momento a otro todos se habían olvidado de la discusión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Escúchenme no quiero que mi padre se entere de esto ¿entendido? — Su voz sonaba firme, todos asintieron, él sonrió pensando en esa princesa que dejaba atrás****—disculpen por mi atrevimiento.**

—**No se preocupe señor usted tiene derecho a darnos órdenes.**

—**Malachite no te hagas el serio, nadie nos está viendo, estamos en confianza.**

—**Tienes razón Endy****—**está vez habló jedite, un joven rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules como el océano.

—**Señor ¿cómo conoce a la princesa de la luna?****—**Neflyte una de sus guardianes era un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos**azules, a**pesar de que Endymion tenía mucha confianza con el príncipe, él era el único que no se acostumbraba a llamarlo Endy, era muy respetuoso.

—**Larga historia, no quiero hablar de eso.**

Todos callaron, sabían que estaba mal lo que hacían, pero en parte el rey les asignó que cuidaran del príncipe, asique debían seguir todas las órdenes que él les decía.

.

.

.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la fiesta había terminado, los sirvientes ordenaban la sala en donde la celebración se había organizado, mientras que dos jóvenes rubias se encontraban en una gran habitación

—**Bien Serena empieza hablar****—**la princesa de la luna la miró con en seño fundido, no sabía a lo que su amiga se refería **—ay Sere, mira, quiero que me digas en este instante como es que conoces a Endymion, y que se traen ustedes dos—**Cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia**—****¿Y bien? Estoy esperando y puedo estar así por muchas horas.**

**Continuara…**

Notas del autor:

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz

Espero que este capítulo allá sido de su agrado, la verdad es que no he andado muy inspirada.

Y tampoco es muy largo

**¿Que pasara con Serenity y Endymion ahora?**

**¿Sus padres se enteraran de su encuentro?**

**¿Qué está pasando entre venus y Malachite?**

**Respondí sus comentarios por privado, a los que no tiene cuenta les respondo acá:**

Eli Chiva : bien como veras no pudieron estar mucho rato juntos, pero tengo pensado hacer un par de cositas para que se vuelvan a unir. Gracias por tu comentario

Daniel Luna : bueno como veras, si se enteraron jejeje pero no te preocupes, no morirán jejeje . La verdad es que mi cap son cortos ya que no tengo muchas experiencia, y como dije no he andado inspirada. Gracias por tu comentario

Significados:

Naomi = Ante todo Belleza (me gusta cómo suena este nombre y también su significado)

Zakura = cerezo japonés (en lo personal me gustan muchos esos árboles, los encuentro muy románticos)

También quiero decirle a mi amiga **naiara moon**, que espero que se recupere pronto ;)

**¡Bye!**


End file.
